paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Night patrol
Sequel to Pups and battle for earth Story (antartica) (a figure in a black parka is holding a beeping device) Device: Beep.......................beep............beep........beep....beep..beep, beep, beep! (he looks ahead of him, and sees a wall of glowing ice) (it barely visible, but there is a figure inside the wall) (the person in the parka walks towards the wall, and brushes some of the ice away) (under the ice is a ten year old boy, black spiky hair, wearing chain mail. on his chest is a black vest, with a red cresentt moon in the middle) (the figure in the parka pulls his hood back) (its night ryder) Night Ryder: Ahahahahahaha! RISE MY BROTHERS! THE TIME FOR REVENGE IS UPON US! (night ryder looks around himself, and sees more boys, each from a different place and time from the past, but each with black, spiky hair, and black attire) (the lookout) Chase: I still want to find out where those guys came from! Skye: So would the rest of us, but they poisoned themselves, remember? (chase nods) (a little puppy, resembling a german shepherd walks in) Ace: Dad, you said you would take us to the park today, remember. (marshall watches them go out the door) Marshall: I'm so gonna have to propose soon........... and I just said that out loud, didn't I? (cookie nuzzles him while everyone else laughs) (zuma suddenly catches sight of a clock) Zuma: Oh, gosh, I'm gonna be late! Rubble: Where- Zuma: Date with Pwincess, bye! (he dashes out the door) Natalie: Well, I would suggest we play video games, but, you know.......... (everyone looks at duke) Duke: Oh, haha, very funny, sis. You guys go play, I've got work to do. (he goes down the elevator to his lab) Siren: I'll go make sure he doesn't cheat from down there. Plus I've never seen his lab. (the other pups watch siren go downstairs then start pup pup boogie) Rubble: Why? Why is it never me? (a dark room) (six boys from the glowing ice are in tubes with green liquid, the ice slowly melting away and night ryder watching contentedly) ????: NIGHT! (night ryder turns with a start and cowers) Night Ryder: You'll have to be more specific, sir, as I am no longer the only night around. ????: Thats all I need: More insolence. (night ryder ignores this) Night Ryder: As I told you before, sir, the- ????: AS I TOLD YOU BEFORE, YOU ARE WAISTING PRECIOUS TIME AND MONEY! AND ALL THE WHILE THE PUPPIES ARE NEARING ADVENTURE BAY! I AM NOT SURE HOW MUCH LONGER I CAN PUT UP WITH YOUR INSOLENCE! ????: I am not sure whether he deserves to be insulted, but I do believe he is one of our kind and you have therefore just insulted me. (night ryder and his boss turn and look up in one of the tubes) (the boy in chainmail is free from ice now, and the green liquid is drained away) (a door opens in the tube and the boy steps out) Night Ryder: Ah, welcome, Night Ronald to the 21st century! Sir Night: Please, Sir Night. Ronald is such a stupifying name. Now, would you care to inform me of what is going on? Night Ryder: Yes. As you guesses I am indeed a night, such as yourself. Sir Night: As are they? (he points to the others) Night Ryder: Yes- ????: I will leave you two to do your business. (he walks off) Night Ryder: As I was saying, my name is Night Ryder and, since I am from this time period and therefore know the most about it, I'll be your leader. ????: Sounds reasonable. (another night has emerged) Night Fernando: Night Fernando, at your service my liege. Night Ryder: Wait, your from Spain in the 17th century, how can I understand you? Night Fernando: Aren't you speaking spanish? Night Ryder: No, your speaking english. Sir Night: Hmmmm, it seems that since we are all nights, we can understand each other. (night ryder and night fernando shake their heads in agreement, then watch as more nights are being freed from their icy prisons) Will add more................soon... once I get over my writer's block........